Cinderella
by Song Of Hope
Summary: Midnight's coming fast for Kyoya. Suki and Mesujishi are growing up all too fast. So, because of that, any time they ask, he'll dance with his two little Cinderellas. Based on the Steven Curtis Chapman song 'Cinderella'. R&R!


**Song Of Hope: The story is based off of a Steven Curtis Chapman song, Cinderella. This is in the future, with Kyoya and Ai's kids. One-shot.**

Kyoya came back in from work, tired and aching, feeling like he . He hated his little cubical job, but it had a high pay and help him support his family. He got down on the couch in the living room and pulled out his laptop. His two daughters were dancing to songs from The Swan Princess. They were smiling and not really caring about anything. Mesujishi was a tomboy from birth, but she had a couple of exceptions, such as dancing, that didn't apply. They each tugged on one of his arms, while he was trying to type something on the computer.

"Papa, we really need you!" He looked down at Mesujishi, who had been the one to speak.

"Papa, we've been invited to the ball, but we don't know how to dance. Can you teach us?" Suki looked up hopefully at him.

"Oh please Papa? Please?" He looked at them, then back at the laptop, and then back at them.

"I guess this can wait." They smiled really big. They each grabbed one of Kyoya's hands and dragged him of the couch and into the middle of the living room floor. "May I please have this dance with you two beautiful young ladies?" They nodded, replying to him in sync.

"Certainly kind sir." They started dancing together, and Kyoya was glad that he had chosen to give up work for a little bit. Ai watched from the doorway of the living room and kitchen, leaning against the doorway, smiling. Thinking about how Kyoya wouldn't have been caught dead doing this about fourteen years ago, back when they had first met. He still acts like that guy (how else do you think he works as a business man?), but when he's at home, he's a whole different man, a family man. She loves both versions of that man, but right now, she likes Kyoya like this just a little bit more. And Kyoya knew something no one else would ever know, not even their Prince Charming (Venus forbid that they ever date, though he knew that with two beautiful girls that they would, with or without Venus's help).

* * *

Suki and Mesujishi were dressed up for prom. Kyoya was waiting outside the door of the bathroom, because they wouldn't let him see them until they were fully ready.

"Papa, you're going to love the boys. They're really nice, and strong Bladers."

"Yeah, we'll, being a strong Blader doesn't automatically make them good enough for my girls."

"Papa, don't worry. You'll be impressed with them."

"Okay Papa, we're ready. We're coming out now. I'm coming out first." Suki came out of the bathroom, wearing a red dress with a sweetheart neckline, and transparent triangle sleeves with white diamonds on it, a bodice with a heart shape that had a concentration of white diamonds at the bottom, fading into the red as it went up and out, with a loose, but not swaying, skirt that had rose ruffles at the bottom. She had her hair up in a bun, wearing a silver tiara with pink jewels in it. She also wore a necklace exactly like Ai's old one.

"My turn Papa." Mesujishi came out. While she was a huge tomboy, she still looked like a refined young woman. She wore a green strapless dress with a straight neckline, with a thin black belt in between her chest and stomach, and a loose, swaying green skirt with gold droplets concentrated at her belt, but slowly fading into the green, swirling to her left. She wore her usually messy and wild green hair in a braid that wrapped around her head and trailed down her back slightly, with a golden tiara with green jewels. She also wore Kyoya's old pendant from when he had first met Ai.

"How do we look Papa?"

"Like beautiful, strong young women." They smiled.

"Papa, since the boys aren't here yet," Suki let Mesujishi take the rest of it.

"Will you help us practice our dancing?"

"Oh please Papa? Please?" He smiled.

"It would be my honor." They smiled.

"Me first. My date's coming first. They both had a Bey battle to decide to who gets to pick us up first, so that we wouldn't both have to go down the stairs. They'll be coming about eleven minutes apart from each other, and he'll be here in about ten minutes." He smiled at Mesujishi, taking her hands. They both danced together until the bell rang. He could hear Ai downstairs, talking with him.

"She should be ready by now." Kyoya took her down the stairs, letting the boy get a full view of her beauty. He gave the boy a menacing look.

"If you get any ideas tonight, I will personally come and kill you myself." He nodded fiercely. He may no longer be a Blader, but Kyoya's still very intimidating when not talking to his family.

"Yes sir! I promise I won't do anything sir! Well, I can't literally, but-"

"Just shut up!" He instantly quit talking. Mesujishi turned to her father and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you Papa." She turned to her date. "Ready?"

"Yeah." She took his hand and then they left. Kyoya went back up the stairs, with Ai smiling at how well he was taking this.

"It's my turn Papa." He danced with Suki until the next boy came. She smiled as he took her down the stairs and handed her over to the tan haired, green-eyed boy, kissing Kyoya on the cheek. As they left, Ai gave a sigh.

"They grow up far too fast, don't they?" He nodded.

"It seems like just yesterday they were asking me to teach them to dance." She smiled sadly.

"Midnight is coming too fast." He nodded.

"Yeah."

* * *

Mesujishi ran into her parents' house, with Kyoya sitting at the coffee table in a blue robe, watching TV and drinking coffee out of a green mug that said, in child's handwriting "World's Bestest Ever Papa". When he saw Mesujishi, he smiled.

"My Little Lioness." He stood up and held his arms open for her to come and give him a hug.

"Where's Mama?"

"She's still asleep. But I'm up."

"Oh Papa, the most wonderful thing happened last night!" She let go and held up her hand, which broke his heart. He had known this was coming when last week he came to talk to him.

"He proposed." She nodded.

"I never thought anyone would like me like that because I was too much of a tomboy, but he really loves me!"

"Anyone who doesn't is completely insane and needs to be put in an institute." She smiled.

"We have so many plans Papa, but before those can go through, we need to go through with the wedding." She smiled. "And I need to practice my dancing. Oh please Papa? Please?" He smiled and nodded. After all these years, he looked at his 23 year old daughter, all grown up, but still wanting to dance with her Papa.

"It would be my honor." She smiled. Then, she went to the CD player and put in a CD. He was pretty confused. "Steven Curtis Chapman? Isn't he a Christian singer?" She nodded.

"Yeah, but I think that you'll like the song." She skipped to a certain track.

* * *

_She spins and she sways  
__To whatever song plays  
__Without a care in the world_

* * *

His heart almost stopped when he heard that song. She smiled at him.

"This is the song I want for the Father Daughter dance. Shall we dance?" He nodded. He might be getting old, but he'll always have the energy to dance with his daughters. They started dancing to "Cinderella". Kyoya sighed as the song ended.

"I understand how the man feels. It's midnight." She teared up, then hugged her father.

"You're not going to lose me Papa. I'll always love you, and soon, you'll have grandkids that you can spoil to your heart's content, even when I tell you to quit spoiling them." He laughed.

"But I'm giving you away to another man. One day, Gods forbid, he gives away his daughter to another man, he'll understand, but he'll never know what it's like to give you away, because he'll have you until death do you part."

"You'll still have me until you die too Papa." He smiled.

"No I won't. He'll have you all the time. It's so hard to let go." The cuckoo clock went off. It was only nine, but the fact that the clock went off right then felt so significant. "It's midnight."

"And I'll be gone?" He nodded.

"Yeah."

**Song Of Hope: Don't cry! Okay, cry a little, but not too much!**


End file.
